


a show (just for you)

by Reiizu



Series: a pool of drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, its a competition of who can out tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiizu/pseuds/Reiizu
Summary: “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you.” Hajime states, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was checking out his boyfriend’s ass.“Mmmm. Maybe, but it’s not like you mind, do you?” || in which tooru attempts to tease his boyfriend but it backfires because you can't beat someone at his own game





	a show (just for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is the shortest thing ever afioikerkgjrgk

“…I’m going to need you to put on some pants before you say anything else.” 21 year-old Hajime can’t believe he’s saying this. To another 21 year-old, no less.

“Eh? But why? I’m comfortable like this,” Tooru pulls open the fridge door, bending over to check out the contents.

“You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you.” Hajime states, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was checking out his boyfriend’s ass.

“Mmmm. Maybe, but it’s not like you mind, do you?” Tooru drums his fingers on the fridge door slowly. Hajime can hear the teasing lilt in his voice.

“Not really, but I do wish you’d hurry up and make up your mind about breakfast before the fridge starts beeping.”

“How cold, Iwa-chan,” Tooru sings, his fingers closing in on the milk. He straightens himself and nudges the door shut.

“I couldn’t care less,” Hajime watches Tooru’s movements, propping his head up on his hands.

His boyfriend prances around the kitchen, grabbing the cereal from the pantry, a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer. Except, he takes an agonising amount of time doing it.

“You’re just putting on a show now,” Hajime says.

“Just for you,” Tooru beams, wiggling his butt as he poured the milk.

“Mmm.” Hajime’s eyes travel up from the ass to the arms.

About ten minutes of intense staring passes, and then-

“Um, okay Iwa-chan that’s enough, stop staring-”

“Why?” Hajime drawls, enjoying the way Tooru shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, face, ears and neck flushed scarlet.

“I can’t eat my cereal properly,” Tooru wails.

“You should’ve thought of that before you refused to put on pants,” Hajime slinks to Tooru’s side and whispers suggestively in his ears. He places his hands on Tooru’s stomach and slowly slides down until-

“Okay, okay, I’ll go put some on!” Tooru squeals, bolting out of Hajime’s reach. He races to the bedroom, the pink on his ears glaringly obvious.

Hajime laughs under his breath. Don’t get him wrong – he loves the flirty, sexy, seductive Tooru. But, the blushing, awkward, _innocent_ Tooru is so much cuter to tease.


End file.
